


Beyond the Realm

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Sweets [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Buck spends Valentine's Day babysitting Christopher.  Until Eddie comes home from his date a little early.  Then Buck gets the Valentine's Day present.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 28 Days of Sweets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169246
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	Beyond the Realm

**Author's Note:**

> My first 9-1-1 fic. So if Buck, Eddie, and Chris are a little OC, my bad.
> 
> The idea came to me while I was watching 9-1-1 on Hulu. I couldn't not write it, even though I swore I wasn't going to write in a new fandom. 
> 
> But here we are. Enjoy!

Buck pushes back from the table, smiling over at Christopher. “Well? What did you think of your Valentine’s dinner?” 

“Best Valentine’s ever.” Christopher smacks the table, grinning at Buck. Then he glances at the front door. “Wish Dad was here.” 

“Well, your dad had a date, lucky us.” Buck picks up their plates and heads into the kitchen. His heart clenches a little at the thought of Eddie out on a date. He shakes his head at the feeling. “What do you say to brownies and ice cream, followed by a movie?” 

“You’re the best Valentine!” Christopher wiggles in his seat. “Can we have fudge on it?” 

“Why not?” Buck says, laughing as he dishes up dessert. He carries it back to the table, sitting next to Christopher. They eat their dessert and, after Buck does the dishes and cleans the kitchen, they settle on the couch. 

A little while later, Buck looks down at Christopher who is fast asleep on his lap. He smiles and strokes his hand through Christopher’s hair. “C’mon, buddy. Time for bed.”

After he settles Christopher in his bed, he walks out to the living room. He’s startled to see Eddie standing in the doorway. “Bad date?” 

“I... Yeah. I didn’t like being on a date with her. I missed Christopher.” Eddie smiles at Buck. “I missed you.” 

“Are you hungry? There’s still some dinner. We had tacos and brownies.”

Eddie laughs a little. “No. I ate at the restaurant. How was he?” 

“He’s a champ. He’s the best. I love Chris.” 

“I know. He loves you too.” Eddie glances at the TV. “He had you watching Finding Nemo?” 

“Well, yeah. We were gonna watch Finding Dory next, but ya know. He crashed pretty hard.” Buck looks at the TV as well. “Wanna brownie? I have ice cream and fudge sauce.” 

“I’ll take a brownie. Not the rest.” 

Buck brings him a brownie, handing him the plate. “Nemo?” 

“Sure.”

They settle on the couch, pressed shoulder to shoulder. When the movie ends, Buck gets up and sighs. “I guess I should go.”

Eddie reaches up, placing his hand on Buck’s forearm. “Stay. We can watch another movie, or we can... Just stay.” 

“I don’t think I should, Eddie.” Buck licks his lips. “I don’t think... You’re my best friend, and I can’t lose that. And I can’t lose Chris. So I need to go.” 

“Buck?” 

“If I stay, I’m going to say something I really shouldn’t.” Buck swallows, looking away from Eddie. 

“Like what?” 

“Don’t, Eddie, please. Don’t ask me that.” 

“Like... I can’t live without you? Like, I dream about you every night?” When Buck whines a little and closes his eyes, Eddie takes a deep breath and lets it out. “Like... I want to be able to touch you whenever and wherever and however I want and not be a jealous asshole when you’re with someone else even though I’ve been a coward for months and years and not been able to find the words to tell you? Like...” Eddie licks his lips and pushes to his feet, taking a deep breath before he puts his hands on Buck’s hips and pulls him a little closer. “Like, I want your mouth on mine, I want my mouth on yours, and on this gorgeous body?” At Buck’s full body shiver, Eddie smiles. “Like, I want you to be here, with me and Christopher every day for the rest of our lives? Like... Like I love you and I don’t want you anywhere but here?” 

Buck lets out a muffled sob and opens his eyes. They’re burning and hot and overly wet and he has to fight not to cry. He tries to think of words that are close to what Eddie just said to him. “Yeah. Like those. I...” 

“Can I kiss you? Please, Buck. Let me kiss you.” 

Buck nods, leaning his head down as Eddie presses against him, closing his mouth over Buck’s. Buck moans into the kiss, sliding his arms around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie slides one hand up to cup Buck’s jaw, the other gripping Buck’s hip and pulling their bodies together. Whimpering, Buck grips him tighter.

Eddie pulls back, licking his lips. He stares at Buck’s mouth for several seconds before he flicks his gaze up to Buck’s eyes. “You okay?” 

“Good,” Buck says, panting a little. “More?” 

“Only if you agree to stay the night.” He pauses, shaking his head. “I mean... Not for sex. I want to wake up with you in my arms.” 

Buck swallows and nods. “I want to stay, if you really want me here.”

“I want you here. I always want you here.” Eddie smiles, turning to click off the TV. “Everything off in the kitchen?” 

“Yeah.”

Eddie holds his hand out to Buck, smiling when Buck takes it. “Let’s go bed.” He leads Buck to the bedroom. After pulling out a couple of pairs of sleep pants, he tosses one to Buck. “Change. You can head to the bathroom if you want.” Eddie begins undressing, fighting not to chuckle at the way Buck’s jaw drops. “Or you can stay and watch me.” 

Buck flushes and turns, tugging off his own shirt. He glances back over his shoulder as Eddie tosses his dirty clothes in the hamper before he tugs on his pajama pants. Buck shivers as the muscles in Eddie’s back tighten and move with his movements. Eddie turns and catches Buck watching him. He smiles and walks over to Buck, licking his lips. “You’re not stripping.” He reaches out, watching Buck’s face for any signs he doesn’t want this. Buck sucks in a deep breath, holding it tight. “Tell me no, and I stop, Buck. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.” 

Buck lets out the breath on a whine, shifting from foot to foot. “Oh God. I want. I... I... I’ve never...” 

“Never? Had a lover strip you? Or had a male lover strip you?” 

“Second one. I don’t... I don’t...” 

“Never had a male lover,” Eddie clarifies. He nods and smiles. “Me either. Watched a lot of guy-on-guy porn though. Especially since meeting you.” 

“Learn anything?” Buck asks, clearing his throat.

“Lots. Mostly that guy-on-guy porn is way kinkier than I want my sex life.” Eddie grins when Buck flushes red. “And that I don’t think sex with a man is all that different from sex with a woman, aside from the obvious things. We’ll talk about that more at a later date. Right now, I just... I want you wearing my pants.” 

Buck laughs, cheeks still burning. “Eddie.” 

“What? I’ve always liked when my lovers wear my clothes.” Eddie frowns when Buck’s smile slips off his face. “Hey. Sorry. I won’t talk about past lovers. Besides, you’re the only one from now on. That’s a promise.” 

Buck’s smile starts to grow again. “I just...” He licks his lips. “I have issues. Really big issues with people leaving me.”

“I’m not leaving and I’m not letting you go.” Eddie cups Buck’s face in his hands. “I know this is sudden. And I know it’s ridiculous that I’m moving this fast, but I love you. I meant that. I want you here with me and Christopher and I want this as our future. You and me, every Valentine’s Day from now on. Dinner with you and me and Christopher, dessert and movies, and after he’s gone to bed, you and I get to go to bed. Next year, we’re gonna be doing more than we are tonight, but there will be a next year for us. And the year after that, and the next year, and another, and another and more and more until we’re too old to get it up.” 

Buck lets out a shaky breath and leans into Eddie’s touch. “Promise?” 

“Yeah. I promise,” Eddie says, leaning up to kiss Buck. “Now, can I finish undressing you?” 

“I can do it.” 

“I know you can do it yourself. I want my hands on you, Buck.” 

“Oh,” Buck says, licking his lips. He nods, closing his eyes. “Yes. You can undress me.” 

Eddie leans up and kisses Buck again. “You’re so.... You’re everything I ever want.” He smiles and pulls back enough to unbuckle Buck’s belt. He slips it out of the belt loops, smiling at the way Buck shivers. After he unbuttons Buck’s jeans, he slowly draws down the zipper. He smiles at the bright red underwear underneath. “Red underwear?” 

“Laundry day. I didn’t have any clean underwear other than these.” Buck grabs his waistband, keeping Eddie from pulling down his pants. “Uhm. They’re... They’re not...” 

Eddie pries his hands off his pants. “Just let me see.” He tugs the pants down, licking his lips when he realizes Buck is wearing a thong. “Damn.” Eddie licks his lips, unable to help but stare at the erection barely held in by the red cotton. “Turn around, hermoso.” 

Buck licks his lips, turning slowly. Eddie slides his hands over Buck’s shoulders and down to his exposed ass. “Wow. Buck... Dios mio.” Eddie moves up against Buck, pressing his chest to Buck’s back, his arms sliding around Buck’s waist. “So gorgeous.” He rests a cheek against Buck’s shoulder. “You okay?” 

“Uh. Never been this... Hot.”

“Oh, you’re always this hot.” Eddie takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I know I said we’re gonna take this slow, but I really need to taste you.” 

“Huh?” Buck shivers when Eddie’s fingers splay across his abs. “Oh God. I don’t know if you’ll get a chance to. I feel like I’m gonna blow.” 

“Not yet, hermoso.” Eddie backs off just enough to turn Buck back to him and nudge him towards the bed. “Sit. I want to...” He licks his lips. “Can I?” 

Buck nods. “Don’t... Don’t make fun if I don’t last.” 

“I’ll consider it a compliment,” Eddie says softly. He eases himself to his knees, watching Buck’s face. “You’re okay with this?” 

“Yeah. I... I want to return the favor.”

“Of course. If you want.”

“I like oral.” Buck bites his lip. “Giving as much as, if not more than, receiving.”

Eddie raises an eyebrow and smiles. “Same.” He tugs the waistband of Buck’s thong down over his erection, leaning in and nuzzling at him. “God, you smell good.”

Buck whimpers, dropping his hand to Eddie’s head. “Oh...” 

Eddie smiles and licks at the head of Buck’s dick. He moans, wrapping his lips around Buck. He covers his teeth, easing Buck into his mouth. He swallows him down and has to pull back just as quick. Buck grips the back of his head, gasping. “Eddie... I’m... Oh God!” Buck’s body tenses and Eddie starts to pull off as Buck comes in his mouth, then on his face. 

Eddie looks up at him, one eyebrow raised. “That... That was fantastic.” 

Buck groans, dropping back to the bed. “I’m so sorry. That’s... I didn’t mean to come that fast.” 

“No. Don’t be embarrassed.” Eddie crawls up onto the bed, straddling Buck’s hips. “That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen or been on the receiving end of. Buck...” 

“I... I want to... I want to do that to you. I just don’t think...” 

“That’s fine, Buck. Can I jerk off over your abs?” 

Buck moans, eyes closing. “Dear God, yes.” 

Eddie grins and grabs some pillows, pulling Buck’s head up and tucking the pillows under him. “I want you to watch though, hermoso.” 

“Are you trying to get me hard again?” 

“I wouldn’t object.” Eddie winks at him and eases his pajamas down. He wraps a hand around himself, giving himself a couple of rough strokes. He shudders, knowing he won’t last long. Buck grabs his hand and brings it up to his mouth, licking it in long, wet stripes. “Dios Mio,” Eddie mumbles, wrapping his hand around himself. He gives himself another few strokes, his body tensing. “Shit...” 

Buck licks his own hand and wraps it around Eddie’s, stroking his thumb over the tip of Eddie’s dick. “Come for me, Eddie. Let me see you come.”

Eddie shudders, body dropping forward and propping himself on Buck’s chest with his other arm as he starts to come. “Fuck. Oh fuck.” He slumps onto Buck’s chest, panting for air as his body shudders against Buck’s. “Oh my... that was... intense.”

Buck slides his hands around Eddie’s body and up and down his back. “I love you, Eddie.” 

“I love you too.” Eddie lifts his head, wiping at his face with his blanket. He leans in, pausing just before he presses his mouth to Buck’s. “This okay?” 

“More than,” Buck says, hand sliding up to Eddie’s hair and pulling him down for a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a new series of fics (multifandom, not just 9-1-1) which originally I intended to be drabbles (100 words exactly) for Valentine's Day. Now it's going to be a bunch of random stories, with prompts for sweets (ice cream, candy, brownies, etc). Prompt for this one was brownies. 28 prompts. 28 days. Not consecutive days though. And it'll probably take a while to get through all of them, since I'm still working on my October prompts from 2018.


End file.
